There is a technique in which image data collected by a mobile terminal apparatus or the like is (i) transmitted, via a network, to a server and then (ii) converted, by the server, into a file format at user's request. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a system in which upon receipt of (i) digital image data generated by a terminal, (ii) the relevant data, and (iii) instruction information on data process from the terminal via a network, a server processes the digital image data and the relevant data in a given format in accordance with the instruction information so as to generate a document. The generated document (i) is stored, as a report for specific purpose, in a recording medium, (ii) is printed as a paper document, or (iii) is transmitted to a specific server apparatus via a network.